


Fuck me and my Mom 4: The Montgomerys

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, F/M, Incest, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Aria Montgomery fucked and filmed for a porn shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me and my Mom 4: The Montgomerys

The trouble with filming a lot of porn is you meet a plenty of Mom-Daughter combos who are either as flat as ironing-boards or as big as houses. And whilst many of them are enthusiastic performers the actual sexual skills they exhibit would make the von Trapps seem like a bunch of Austrian swingers. But what keeps me in this biz, apart from the two cars, the LA pad and the Rolex, is that you also meet some Mom-Daughter pairings who are so fucking hot, with firm bodies, edible titties and the flexibility of gymnasts. 

And then there was Aria Montgomery and her Mom, Ella. 

They weren’t just hot, they were sizzling.

It was Aria who wrote to me suggesting I joined her and Ella in a three-way fuckfest. It seemed that Daddy had been playing away from home with some chick he taught at college – the older man sexy slut story which is as old as Uni itself. When Ella found out all was not matrimonial bliss in the Montgomery household and after, what sounded like from Aria’s descriptive letter, a lot of shouting, screaming and the throwing of some furniture Ella found herself becoming a single Mom. And trying as a single Mom to get laid is like trying to get a haircut at a Megadeth gig

Which is where Aria came in, her letter was a long plaintive plea for me to come over and bang her Mom (and her). She explained how without a big dick her Mom would likely descend into a life of either alcoholism and drug abuse or piety and chastity – neither being appealing for young Aria. But whilst it was a well written letter, (if Aria doesn’t end up in porn she’s got a great career as a writer), I get dozens of letters from daughters wanting a double fucking with their Moms; and nearly as many from Mom’s wanting to join their daughters in a scene. So after reading it I’d have dropped it in the trash if it wasn’t for the snapshot.

The two of them were on a public beach, somewhere in Europe, I guessed. They had their hands round each other’s shoulders and were looking at the camera; it was the smiles as much as anything that did it. Sure they both had great racks, with sexy midriffs and the way their bikini bottoms clawed into their pussies not only gave them desirable camel toes, but suggested neither was a stranger to some shaving cream and a safety razor. But it was the smiles that grabbed me, sexy, seductive, slutty… they spoke of a Mom-Daughter pair who’d do anything and enjoy it.

So here I was pretending to meet them for the first time as I approached them as they left a clothes shop laden with bags. Brandi, my camerawoman, was behind me filming the two temptresses as I walked towards them. The ‘script’ such that it was said they should show interest when I approached, it was more like delight, Aria giggled and Ella whispered something in the teen’s ear. I grinned, “Hey Ladies. I’m James Rock how’s it going?”

Ella gave a smile, her eyes moving down to my crotch. Her tongue briefly wetted her lips and she gave Aria a jog with her elbow as the teen giggled again and her gaze swept down, following her Mom’s. The Milf took a step forward, pushing her chest forward so that it strained at the light vest that was barely keeping in her titties, “It’s going good. I’m Ella, this is my daughter Aria.”

“Pleased to meet you,” I moved in close and shook their hands, the camera focusing first on the way I massaging their hands with my fingers as I took them and then on their pleased reactions – all giggles and glances between each other. I dropped my hands back to my side and allowed Brandi to focus back on Ella and Aria’s sexy bods. I didn’t need to remain in focus to speak, “So what you being doing today? Looks like a bit of shopping. You want a hand?”

“Yes, please,” said Ella as she and Aria handed me their bags. We started to walk down the street, Brandi getting a quick shot of the two Montgomerys from behind, their asses wiggling in a ‘come get me’ pattern as they sauntered down the sidewalk. She moved to the front so that she could get a better shot of us talking, “We’ve been hitting the stores doing Mom-Daughter bonding as we pick up some bargains.”

“Sounds like a good plan. I always think that it’s important for Moms and Daughters to do all sorts of things together…” I left the word hanging.

“So do we…” laughed Aria, as she and Mom smiled sexually charged smiles, “Not just shopping either.”

“So you get anything good?” I asked.

“Lots of things,” it was Ella who spoke this time, “Some jackets, a couple of sweaters, I got a new blouse for work, Aria got another pair of shoes for clubbing. We both got some lingerie… suitable for night-time company.”

“You got some sexy underwear?” I smiled.

“We don’t wear any,” giggled Ella.

“Want to look?” added Aria.

“Sure,” I said as Brandi moved into position to film the flash. 

Both Montgomerys grabbed the hems of their skirts and swiftly lifted them up, exposing their sexy shaven slits. A passer-by nearly walked in to a pole as he looked on, open-mouthed and then the tempting two had dropped their skirts back into place and were smiling at the camera. “How was that?” asked Aria, though her smile suggested she knew the answer.

“Very nice,” I said, “That’s a pair of sweet pussies you have.”

“We’ve even nicer asses,” said Ella. She grinned at her daughter and they both twirled round so that their backs were to the camera. They stood straight up and pulled up their skirts, exposing their cute butts – I felt myself go hard as they wiggled them at Brandi. In the background I heard an on-looker swear in admiration and the screech of brakes as a driver slowed suddenly to take a closer look at the two naked asses. It was time to go before someone called the cops… 

“What can I say,” I said, “Those are two sexy back fuck-holes.”

The two Montgomerys giggled.

*

The introductory scene finished we headed to Ella’s for the main event. My make-up girl, Suze, was already here and had laid out some slutty lingerie for the two sexpots. As they changed and Suze touched up their make-up, Brandi made the final preparations in the bedroom, making sure she had her lights set up and plenty of space round the bed to rove to angle the camera. I lounged on the bed, waiting for everyone else to be ready. My own preparations had basically just been getting naked; I didn’t even have to pump myself as the thought of fucking both Montgomerys at once was keeping me as hard as a rock.

“We’re ready,” called Suze. 

I looked at Brandi, who nodded and gave me a thumbs up as she hefted her camera to her shoulder. I grinned, “Let’s shoot.”

The door opened and in sidled Ella and Aria. Neither were naked, but that was purely technical as Ella’s corset covered her midriff and nothing else and her daughter was wearing a mesh top, which covered her titties but didn’t conceal anything. Brandi followed them, as they walked in their hips swinging from side to side. They were holding hands and pouting sexily for the camera, putting on a display for future watchers. They slowly sashayed over to the dresser and leant against it, “So James, what do you think of our purchases?” purred Ella.

I grinned, “Hey, I like. Very sexy, very fuckable. They work for me… Why don’t you give a twirl Aria, let everyone at home see that cute ass.”

The teen stepped away from the dresser and turned slowly away from the camera. When her ass was facing Brandi she placed her hands on her cheeks and pulled them apart as she bent over. I licked my lips at the sexy sight, but had to keep my concentration, “Now that’s something that’d make a blind man see.” Aria wiggled her ass, at my comment – bouncing the cheeks sexily. I grinned as I said “So Ella let’s take a look and see if it is mother like daughter.”

Ella bent over beside her daughter, pulling apart her ass-cheeks and starting to wobble them like Aria. The two of them giggled as they did an anal dance, quivering their asses in a series of seductive waves. “You’re both so hot,” I said, “There’s a def Mom-Daughter resemblance. Ella, have you been teaching Aria to be a slut like her Mom?”

“I have,” said the Milf still in position, “She’s a natural.”

“Like my Mom,” said Aria proudly. She slid her arm round her Mom’s waist and they both straightened up, turning back to face the camera, “We’re both sluts who like sluts.”

I watched as Aria mouth moved to her Mom’s and they began to kiss passionately, their hands moving over each other’s butt and backs as they pulled themselves close. They looked so natural and so into each other that you wouldn’t have known that, apart from a brief practice smooch as I talked through the scene this morning, this was the first time they’d made out with each other. Though neither was a girl on girl virgin, they’d both made out plenty (including one girl on the school swim team they had both made out with on separate evenings). I watched as they continued to grind their mouths against each other and slide their tongues into each other’s open mouths. 

Even as they kissed their hands were moving, at first they were massaging backs and waists, kneading and pinching butts. But whilst each of them kept a hand on the other, rubbing up and down they were also moving a hand to the front. In unison their hands reached out and began to rub at the bottom of each other’s pussies, sliding back and forth over the lips and hole. The Montgomery’s cunts began to get damper and damper as they stroked at each other. Their mouths slurped against each other, driven on by the feel of finger and palm against twat. The sounds of their passion was loud and sexual, even without seeing what was happening the noises would have kept me erect. 

The two women broke their kiss, a small trail of saliva between their mouths. They smiled at each other as they put their hands round the small of each other’s back and pulled so close that their titties were squashed against each other. I said, “Looks like you enjoyed that.”

“We did,” said Ella speaking for them both, though from the wide beam on Aria’s face she didn’t disagree.

“So is this as far as you go?” I asked, “Or is that a prelude to some more Mom-Daughter loving.”

“That’s just a starter,” said Aria. She moved her mouth to her Mom’s titties and began to suckle them like she was a baby again, sucking in the teat and biting down at it. Ella moaned as her tit was pleasured, the erogenous zones in her nipple reacting with excitement to her daughter’s mouth. After a few moments Aria moved to the second tit, giving it the same treatment as its twin, dragging the tit into her mouth and slurping at it with a greedy passion. At the same time the two of them were gradually moving and turning, Brandi expertly keeping them in shot all the time, until Ella was lying next to the bed. 

“I think Aria wants to go down lower,” I said.

“She does, doesn’t she,” giggled Ella. She pushed her daughter’s head away and jumped on the bed, lying on her back and spreading her legs.

“You going to eat your Mom?” I asked Aria.

The greedy tramp giggled and said, “I’m going to munch her all up.”

So saying she dropped her face into her Mom’s pussy and started to lick at the hole, driving her tongue down into the wet slot. Ella started to moan as her daughter tongue-fucked the passage that she’d come down sixteen years ago. The cries seem to encourage Aria and she pushed her face deeper into her Mom, slamming her tongue hard down the damp passage, hammering her Mom’s G-spot into a frenzy and slurping the juice it oozed from the cunt walls. Ella grabbed the bedding and shrieked in joy, “Fuck, fuck, fuck. That’s it Aria, tongue fuck your Mommy, eat me up. I want you to eat me so I cum and cum. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Her body arched in pleasure, and I felt the bed move as she quivered and shook. Aria moved deeper and harder, her tongue doing things to Ella’s clit that sent the older woman into paroxysms of delight. It was great to watch, but if I didn’t intervene soon Aria would have licked all the orgasms out of Ella, leaving nothing for later. I said, “Aria, that’s some pussy licking you’ve been doing. I bet it’d be nice if your Mom could return the favour.”

“We could sixty-nine,” said Aria giggling as she raised her head, “that way I can continue to eat that tasty, tasty twat.”

That was a slight deviation from the script, but hell, a bit of spontaneity never hurts. I gave a brief look to Brandi to make sure that filming it would work with her and not screw up any of her other planned shots. She gave me a slight nod, so I said, “That sounds good. I’m sure Ella won’t be complaining.”

The Milf shook her head, “It sounds fun.”

Within moments the two Montgomerys were repositioning themselves with Ella still lying on the bed, but with Aria’s pussy now resting on her face. Within moments they were guzzling at each other, their faces pressed deep against the mons and their tongues speedily slashing down the holes. Ella’s hands were gripping her daughter’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart to touch the hole with her finger as she rammed her lithe tongue into the front hole. 

The moans of pleasure interspersed with succulent slurps, “MMnnnn, oooohhh, mmmnnn.” Brandi filmed the hot scene, sometimes shifting position to get the sixty-nining from a different angle. If it was a scene that was hot on film it was even hotter to watch live, as the two licked and pleasured each other, moaned and lapped. Their wet cunts rubbed against each other’s faces and mouths, covering them both in a sheen of a girl cum. They gasped and tongued, “Mmmnnnn, oooohh, mmmmnnn.”

My cock was so hard, that if I wasn’t a professional, I’d have exploded, but the way it was throbbing told me that it didn’t want to be sitting aside any longer. I moved into the scene and gave Aria’s butt a slap to get her attention. She moved her head from her Mom’s pussy and looked at me. I grinned, “Now you’ve shown that you can eat pussy, do you want to show how you suck dick?”

The teen nodded enthusiastically. I lay down as Aria got off her Mom and moved her mouth over to me. My cock was erect and stiff like a very thick flagpole. I gave a grunt of pleasure as her mouth opened and I felt her luscious lips move down my cock. She was slow and shallow at first, only taking in the top of my prick, but giving that a good going over. But then her Mom appeared beside her, challenging Aria’s monopoly of my dick, by licking at my balls and the lower shaft. Aria started to take more and go deeper, taking more and more of my dick between her lips.

“Go, go, go,” I said, “That’s so good you two. Give me a Mom-Daughter cock suck.” 

Aria’s eyes opened wider as she took my member so far in it pushed into her throat. For a second it looked like she was going to choke, but she kept it in. Her Mom stopped licking my balls and moved to her daughter’s aide. She put her thumbs in the teen’s mouth and pulled the lips apart to help the cock slide in, whilst at the same time putting her naked chest on top of Aria’s head to help push her that little bit further. “Go on Aria, that’s Mommy’s girl, suck that dick,” Aria cooed. The teen took some more, her tonsils tickling at my tip.

“Mmmmmnn,” Aria came up for air, her mouth letting go off my cock, which was shiny with her spit.

“God that good,” I said to her. She nodded, gasping for breath and wiping her saliva away from her lips. Her Mom immediately replaced her, the older woman’s mouth moving down my slippery cock quicker than her daughter, but not as deep – pushing the cock against her cheek. But whilst she wasn’t as deep she was faster, her head bobbing up and down like a demented metaller. And she kept a grip, her lips grabbing my cock in a squeeze so tight my end was almost popping. Up and down her head bobbed, licking and lubricating my cock. I grunted “Suck my cock Ella, suck it hard,”

Beside her Aria was rubbing her cunt with one hand, whilst with the other she was gripping one of her titties. After a few moments she dropped down beside me and twisted her head towards mine. Our mouths opened and I began to kiss her passionately as her Mom continued with my knob polish. My hand moved over to take the teen’s tit and her tongue wiggles became more passionate as I squeezed the boob. 

“How was that?” Ella got up from my cock. It was hard and it shone with spit, making it ready for action.

“That was A… plus,” I said. I disengaged myself from Aria as Ella rolled onto her back and opened her legs. Her pussy was wet with cum and saliva and as she spread her legs wider the hole opened enticingly, inviting me in. I grinned as I moved on top of her, “Time for fucking.”

My rock hard prick penetrated her pussy. Ella gave a little scream and her body bent as I went in deep and strong, stretching the slit and hitting the clit with my full weight. The Milf’s hands clawed at my back and her legs wrapped round the back of my thigh. “Oooohhh, fuuucckk!” she cried in pleasure as I began to hammer into her.

I could feel her warm, wet cunt gripping at my cock; it seemed to pulsate with pleasure as I thrust in and out. I slammed in, pumping at the shaven slot, and pressing my manhood as far in as I could manage. Each thrust made Ella cry out in bliss, “Ooohhh, fuuucckkk, ooooohhh, aaaaarggghhh, Jaaaammmeess, oooohhhh.”

Aria wasn’t taking a break. Her mouth was wrapping round her Mom’s tits and she began to suckle and lick at them joyfully, taking as much of the large mammaries as she could in her mouth and teasingly tasting them. Her hand was undoing her Mom’s corset and as soon as the silk had fallen away she was massaging the Milf’s belly, her fingers wandering round the button as I continued to crush down.

“Ooooohhh, ooooohhhh, aaaarrgggghhh,” cried Ella in excitement. Her body quivered with the unmistakable intensity of a woman in the throes of orgasmic delight. I continued to hammer down, pulverising her clit and making that special spot explode with pleasure. Her hands continued to claw at my back, the nails leaving red weals as she scratched at my flesh. Her heels drummed at me as I ploughed in, making a rat-a-tat-tat in the back of my upper thighs, “Ooooohhhh, aaaaarrghhh, oooooohhh.”

I pulled my cock out, “Let’s swap positions,” I said. 

Ella nodded and moved onto her hands and knees. I moved behind her and pushed my still erect cock into her cunt and began to hammer her again. She squealed in excitement as my large cock rammed over her bud. Back and forth we rocked, Ella’s large tits swinging freely as her body shook under my pounding. Brandi was on the bed, filming her from the front and focussing on the Milf’s face contorting with pleasure. “Aaaarrrrghhh,” screamed Ella into the lens, “Aaaaarrrghh, fuuucccck!”

My camerawoman shifted position as Aria returned to the fray, this time with a dildo in her hand. Even as I continued to ram my cock in Ella’s pussy hole, her daughter started to rub the outside with her toy. The Milf squealed, the toy adding to the intense pleasure I was already giving her. I thrust harder and harder, ramming my cock in deep and driving Ella into further bouts of frenzied shrieks. Aria was alternating between rubbing her Mom’s cunt with the toy and licking it clean of juice, all the time giving me an appealing look, which hinted it was her turn. I nodded and rammed a final few thrust into Ella’s cunt, making her scream a high-pitched squeal as another orgasm roared through her. 

“Your turn,” I grinned at Aria as I pulled out of her mother, my cock dripping with Ella’s Mom-cum.

“I want you to fuck my ass,” said the teen temptress.

Her Mom nodded, in excitement, “Do her butt, James, you’ll love fucking her tight ass.”

It was in the script, but I still acted gratified and surprised, nodding and saying, “If you want.”

I sat back and stroked my cock, as Aria moved over to hover above me. She slowly lowered herself, gritting her teeth and pausing as the start of my dick entered her anus. Brandi was filming it all, taking in her expression and the way she halted, quivering, before she continued to push herself down. Her mouth opened and she began to grunt as she pressed herself down on my prick, forcing herself down the thick trunk. Her eyes widened and she gave a look of pain as she came down further, my massive member, filled her hole, stretching the walls. She breathed in, a pained sigh and I could see her fists gripping

Her Mom was sitting next to her, running Aria’s dildo between her Milf-tits and call in encouragement, “Good girl, Aria. You can take it all. That’s good baby, just a few more inches. You are making me so proud.”

Aria gave an orgasmic cry as the my cock went in deeper. She pushed her head back and continued working herself up and down, each push impaling her a little deeper on my cock. I grabbed her waist and held her, guiding her down and adding a little bit of pressure. Her lithe, teen, body was quivering and shaking as I opened her ass. Deeper and deeper she came, her moans changing from agonised cries to pleasured shrieks as her anal tunnel got used to the stretching and the joy of having a cock deep up there overcame any soreness. She pushed down the final bit, her butt cheeks crashing on to my thigh. She put her head back, leaning into me and moaning, “Oh that feels so good. I love having great big cock in my ass.”

I reached under her thighs and began to lift her up and down as began to thrust. Aria opened her mouth and screamed, a sound filled with intense bliss, as I hammered her so hard that her erogenous zones started to go into overdrive. “Fuck me,” she shrieked, “Fuck my butt.”

Ella was watching with excited lust as her only daughter was sodomised, the dildo she was holding alternating between being stuffed in her pussy and sucked clean in her mouth. “Oh Aria, work that dick. Do it for Mommy, make me proud. That’s my girl.”

“Fuck me, Mom, dildo my cunt,” shrieked Aria as I continued to bounce her butt. She gave another loud piercing cry as her Mom leant forward, gave the dildo one last lick for luck and began to push it into her daughter’s soaked slit. It moved in easily, pushing aside her lips and sending a trickle of cum out of the hole. Ella paused smiling at her daughter’s excited reaction and then she began to masturbate the teen with the toy, hammering it back and forth in time with my upward thrusts into her teenage butt-hole.

“Aaaarrrghh,” screamed Aria, feeling the pleasure as both her holes were worked simultaneously, “Aaaarrrghhh, fuck me, fuck my twat, fuck my ass.”

We did. I slammed up, harder and harder, gaping Aria’s butt-hole and stretching it like elastic. Her body was quaking and bouncing, covered with sweat, hers and mine, and with girl cum that soaked from her cunt as her Mom dildoed it into submission. I gripped her slippery body, keeping her tightly held as I pounded her sexy ass. She screamed, her hair whipping round as her both earthquaked, “Fuuuuccckkk!!! Aaaaarrrrghhh!!! Fuucccckkk!!!”

Her entire being was given over to pleasure, the orgasms apparent in her loud screams, her shaking body and her gushing cunt. Harder and harder I hammered, challenging Ella to keep up with me as she slammed the dildo into her daughter’s damp hole. Harder and harder, faster and faster, driving Aria into anal orgasm after orgasm. And driving myself closer and closer as well.

“AAAAaarrrghhhh,” even as Aria gave another tortured shriek of orgasmic excitement I could feel my only body taut and tighten warning me I was near.

I pushed up Aria, and like the good little cock-hound she was she saw immediately what was happening. She in turn pushed at her Mom, a she twisted from sitting on me to lying down, her face next to my cock as I got onto my knees started to pump it with my hand.

“Oh God, yes,” giggled Ella, she dropped the soaked dildo onto the bed and rolled so that her head was next to her daughters.

She was just in time. With my next stroke the cock metaphorically exploded, dumping my cum over their sexy faces. They closed their eyes and squealed in excitement, as I continued to work my cock and blast my load onto them, until they were soaked with my whiteness. 

“That’s so tasty looking,” said Ella as she scraped a glob of white goo from her daughter’s face. She stuck her cummy finger into her mouth, “Mmmnn, lovely. Now Aria what do we do we after a good anal as a thank you.”

“We lick it clean,” giggled Aria. She got up onto her knees and began to run her tongue over my cum covered cock. Her Mom joined her as Brandi gave me a thumbs up to show it was in the can.

I could tell it was going to be another popular hit for the ‘Fuck me and my Mom’ website.

*

Others in this series:  
Fuck me and my Mom 1: The Gilmore Girls  
Fuck me and my Mom 2: The Mayers (Desperate Housewives)  
Fuck me and my Mom 3: The Hennessys (8 Simple Rules)


End file.
